insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
ERROR MAP LOADED FAILED
The ERROR_MAP_LOADED_FAILED area (Also known as "Da Glitch") is an area in CBTD. It's appearance is black, with nothing, while having a color scheme of light gray. How to access In order to access this area you need to do the following: #After the "enchant all gold tools" challenge by SkyDoesMinecraft, the player can enter the locked cave by using the lever. Enter the cave. #1daev2 appears, and tells you to look for some obsidian. #Follow all of the flashing arrows until you see a lava and water pool. Mine the obisidian. #After mining some blocks of obsidian, 1daev2 and Guest 1337 will warn that there is danger below the water and obsidian. There will be two choices: *If "Yes", the quest to go to the arena will be aborted, meaning that the only way to enter is to start a new file, starting from the beginning. *If "No", then you continue mining, then you fall into the void. Guest 1337 along with Chara try to pull you out, but you all get sucked into the void. After selecting "No", the next series of events will occur: #The player, Chara and Guest 1337 will appear in a map that looks like the tutorial, ableit with grayscale colors and no items. Follow until the end. #The whole dimension shakes, and a doorway will appear. Go in the door. #The three of you realize you are in a land full of glitches and grayscale, and then you have to do some puzzles. #Finally, the player can enter the dimension. Areas These are the areas in this dimension: Void This area is like the Void in Minecraft, only dart monkeys can be placed. Every 5 rounds, a tower breaks free, making them useable. The bloons and mobs there are weaker, and there is a new ability called''' Void Suction'''. It sucks up every bloon and mob on-screen (except ZOMG and above, and Ghast and above), however it has to recharge for 40 seconds. forgotten time land Info Coming Soon. GlItCh OrChArD The levels here are normal, except that random glitching effects can occur. These can be: *Random boosting or slowing of everything. *Everything recorded, then getting reversed. *The whole stage turns into green scrolling binary code. *The screen shakes while being a tint of red with red "ERROR" words. *Fake BSoD popping up on the game screen that freezes everything for 5-10 seconds. *Bloons teleporting out of nowhere. *Old TV Screen effect with glitching effects. *Everything turning into grayscale. Really, Really, Normal World 9000 The whole world looks normal, except paradoxes can occur. These can be: *Nukes *Normal Tatians instead of Corrupted Tatians fighting you. *Fake Shaitans appearing on-screen. *Dart Monkeys turn into bloons. *Double Rainbows that power up towers and bloons. *And many more! Area -1 The normal area. It is actually Area 0-1, but the zero displays as blank, making it look like -1. In this area, the music is G Major, all colors in this area are inverted, and there is occasionaly boosting or slowing of everything. Trivia *It's possible to befriend Hapstadyne, Dinnerbone, Tatemporary and Noobsaibot64 if the player hasen't befriended any of them yet. However, they can only be befriended in Area -1. **This exploit was fixed in Version 2.1.7, due to the fact the many players could befriend them in this zone easily just to unlock them in the NPC Almanac. *This is the only zone where the player can encounter Glitch Bloons, Aurae Glitches, and Glitched NPCs. *If the player leaves the zone, Tat will tell them that it's dangerous to go in that zone. *This zone along with only one area, the Void was added in Version 0.3.6. Forgotten time land was added in Version 0.8.1 while GlItCh OrChArD and Really, Really, Normal World 9000 were added in Version 0.9.2. Area -1 was added in Version 1.1.0 along with the Genetic Lagging Machine.